The Last Ride
by xinqian
Summary: Exams have finished and Haru takes Kyou on a ride on his bike to somewhere he loves very much but something happens on the way...  HaruxKyou


**O.K so this is my first one shot so please don't hate me if it's not very good I tried my very best and its using my favourite couple Haru x Kyou :D but the yaoi is so small and there's no graphic stuff so I don't think it should bother anyone but if you do not like yaoi at all then I do suggest you leave and don't read this story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the story that this oneshot was based on ( sorry don't know where it came from)**

o)o(o

It had been a long week and exams were over, for me it had been worse because I'm a senior and he's only a junior. I didn't like to think that I only had about a month left until I would leave high school forever and still hadn't beaten Yuki. I hadn't given up hope though; I still hoped to beat him for Haru's sake. I was going to tell him soon that I would probably be caged until the moment I die and but at the moment I didn't want our time together to be like a constant count-down, filled with sadness and regret.

At the moment we were on his bike racing off to some place he said he just _had_ to show me. He said it would be the perfect place to celebrate the ending of our exams. To tell the truth I was so tired from studying so hard that I hadn't really wanted to go out tonight but anything he wanted I would do at the moment. I wanted him to have lots of good times to remember when I was gone.

We were zooming through this road with trees all around us. We were somewhere I didn't recognise and I did wonder if Haru, with his notorious sense of direction, would be able to lead us to the place without us getting lost.

'Haru, do you know where you're going?' I questioned him.

'Don't worry kitten! I know exactly where we are!' He shouted back. 'We'll be there soon anyway.'

I nodded against the back of his shirt but then I noticed something else. We were going fast, faster than we had ever gone before and... however much it killed me to say it... it was a little bit scary.

'Um Haru?'

'Yes kitten?'

'Haru, you're going a bit fast. Can you just slow down a bit? Please?'

'Is my kitten scared?' I could tell he was smirking even if I couldn't see his face.

'Shut up! I'm not scared, in fact just go faster if you think I'm scared!' I shouted in his ear.

'Calm down kitten, I'll tell you what, I'll slow down if you give me a hug,' He turned his head round briefly to show me he was smiling.

I scowled and wrapped my arms around his middle and gave him a quick squeeze.

'O.K now all I want is you to kiss me,'

'hey but you said-!'

'well now I'm saying this!'

I scowled again but I twisted myself across the bike and lifted up the visor on his helmet. I wasn't wearing one, I had flatly refused to come if he treated me like the girl again and made me wear the helmet and I won that argument. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then quickly shifted round so I was sitting straight again.

'One last final thing kitten,'

'HEY!'

'Don't worry it's small, all I want you to do is take the helmet off and put it on you, it's annoying me that's all and we've got nowhere to put it unless you wear it.

We wear coming up to a sharp bend so this time I didn't even scowl and I forcefully rammed it my head.

'Thank you kitten,'

o)o(o

'The police said the brakes failed,' Shigure said solemnly to Tohru and Yuki. Tohru gasped and put one hand over her mouth and the other brought up a hanky to wipe away her tears.

'Kyou survived because he had the helmet on but Haru didn't have one so that's why he...' Shigure trailed off and just fell back limply into the chair.

'Why was Kyou wearing the helmet?' Yuki asked. Shigure and Tohru looked at him and he quickly backtracked, 'I don't mean it like I'm not glad he wasn't, even with the rivalry I do still care about him, but I heard them have a small argument before they set off about who would wear the helmet. Kyou won and so Haru wore it,'

'He knew,' a hoarse voice from behind them spoke. They span round and there was Kyou, with scratches and bruise all over his body and one badly broken leg. He was alive though. 'He knew, he knew the brakes were failing!' Tears were running down his face and they looked like they had been for a while.

'Why didn't he tell me? Why did he trick me into taking his helmet?' He started screaming and Tohru ran over to his side, she stopped though as he said, 'I only had a month left anyway.'

o)o(o

**O.K so this was a oneshot based on a story that my friend Anya told me last week about a girl and a boy on a motorbike and the girl got scared about how fast the bike was going and wanted it to slow down but the boy asked for a hug a kiss and for her to take the helmet just like Haru did. The brakes failed and they crashed, the girl survived and the boy didn't. The boy knew the brakes were failing but didn't want to scare the girl and so he asked for those things to say goodbye. I thought it was so sad but I thought it would make a good oneshot for a Haru and Kyou story.**

**I'm sorry that Haru dies in the end though but you can decide whether Kyou gets locked up or not though**

**Review please!**


End file.
